oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Wise Old Man
The Wise Old Man is a non-player character who is located in Draynor Village, inside a house right beside the Draynor Bank. He wears light brown robes, a regular blue cape, partyhat & specs, and wields a staff. He plays a big role in the Swan Song quest, as well as playing a minor role in a few other quests. When speaking to him, you can find a lot of options to talk to him about. He can give you advice, like about how to cure poison and make lots of gold. He can also tell you about all the adventures he had throughout Gielinor. He can also look into your bank to remove any junk, or unneeded free to play quest items. Lastly, he can also assign various tasks on member worlds and give small rewards in return if the player asks him, "Is there anything I can do for you?" During the 2014 April Fools event, players could utilise the Sailing skill and visit an eastern island that may be inhabited by the Wise Old Man. He could be seen wearing beachwear instead of his usual robes. Treasure Trails . His challenge answer is 28. Quest Point Cape Players can purchase the Quest point cape and the Quest point hood from him for 99,000 coins, once they have completed all quests in the game, which is a total of 255 Quest points. A reason why he sells the Skillcape can reflect on how the flashbacks of his adventures that he shows to the player are very similar to cutscenes that the player has encountered before, but with the quest's respective NPCs. Swan Song The Wise Old Man plays a giant role in the Swan Song quest. When you talk to Herman Caranos at the Piscatoris Fishing Colony, he tells you that Sea trolls have taken over the place, and wants help from the Wise Old Man to protect his colony. When you accept, a cutscene will show the Wise Old Man in different encounters, like the Kalphite Queen, Drunken dwarf, etc. When you talk to the Wise Old Man for help, he gladly accepts to help you and travel to the colony, but only if you give him an assortment of runes. When you meet with him at the colony, you and the Wise Old Man encounter some sea trolls. After dispatching the trolls, you both go to Herman. He instructs you to help the colony by talking to his members and help them with rebuilding their defenses and restocking their food supply. When finished helping around, Herman wants to raise an army to use against the trolls and finish them all off. The Wise Old Man suggests that you go to the Magic Guild and talk to Wizard Frumscone and request to borrow some of his magic zombies. After he rejects it, you somehow manage to convince Malignus Mortifer to give you bone seeds that summons Skeletal mages. Once you return to the colony, you hand over the seeds to Herman. After doing so, a cutscene shows an army of trolls and skeletal mages arisen, with a battle ensuing better each other. The Wise Old Man is seen killing a Sea Troll General in just one hit. Then the Sea troll queen rises up and hits him with 254 damage, which doesn't deplete his health at all. Faking injury, he flees from the battle, leaving you to kill the queen and her trolls by yourself. After becoming victorious and finishing off the trolls once and for all, The Wise Old Man is pleased and offers you a reward; humorously, you ask for his blue partyhat as a reward, but as he completely ignores you, and you bang your head on Herman's desk in frustration Draynor Village Bank Robbery The Draynor Bank Robbery was a bank break-in that occurred in Draynor Village in which the Wise Old Man killed several NPCs, stole from the bank chests, and obtained a blue partyhat by killing a player spoof. The main source of evidence is the security recording inside of the bank. Players can ask to see the recording by talking to the bank guard standing by the broken wall. Upon asking the Wise Old Man about the bank robbery he will deny all accusations. Treasure Trails The Wise Old Man's name is the solution to the anagram Slide Woman. Speaking to him with your anagram clue, he hands out a challenge scroll, requiring you to count the number of bookcases in his house. The answer for this is 28. If you're part way through the Swan Song quest, the Wise Old Man will not be able to help you complete your Treasure Trail until the quest is completed. Other Quests The Wise Old Man played a small role in a couple of quests: *In the Garden of Tranquility quest, you talk to the Wise Old Man, who gives you a quiz, in which you answer all questions correctly, and enchants your Ring of Charos into a Ring of Charos (a). This allowed you to 'charm' people, which you use on farmers to convince them to give you certain seeds. *During the Freeing Sir Amik Varze subquest of Recipe For Disaster, you talk to the Wise Old Man to find the Evil Chicken's Lair and retrieve an Evil chicken's egg. He gives you a Book on Chickens, which you use to determine its location. Tasks The Wise Old Man can assign various tasks on member worlds and give small rewards in return. The tasks assigned fall into three categories. :Note: These tasks can only be offered BEFORE you become eligible to a receive a Quest cape. Items The most common tasks are to fetch between 3 and 15 of one of the following items (this list may not be exhaustive). They can be brought in more than one load. The Wise Old Man will not accept bank notes, asking what use they would be to him. * Anchovies * Ball of wool * Beer glass * Bones * Bread * Bronze arrow * Bronze bar * Bronze dagger * Bronze hatchet * Bronze helm * Bronze knife * Bronze mace * Bronze med helm * Bronze spear * Bronze sword * Bronze warhammer * Bronze wire * Beer * Bow string * Cadava berries * Cooked chicken * Cooked meat * Copper ore * Cowhide * Egg * Feathers * Grain * Headless arrows * Iron arrowtips * Iron mace * Iron ore * Iron knives * Iron warhammer * Leather boots * Leather gloves * Logs * Molten glass * Pot of flour * Potatoes * Raw anchovies * Raw rat meat * Rune essence (Pure essence is also accepted) * Shrimp * Silk * Soft clay * Soft leather * Swamp paste * Tin ore * Unfired pie dish * Unfired pot Letter delivery Some tasks require the player to deliver a letter to one of the following NPCs. In these cases the recipient will reward the player, rather than the Wise Old Man. The player can read the letter before delivering it. * Abbot Langley in the Monastery * Father Aereck of Lumbridge Church * Father Lawrence in Varrock * The High Priest of Entrana * The Oracle on Ice Mountain * Reldo, librarian of Varrock * Thurgo, south of Port Sarim The thing under the bed Finally, the Wise Old Man will occasionally ask the player to investigate the thing under his bed; the player must then defeat it in Combat. Rewards Upon completing an item or delivery task, the player will receive a random reward from the following list. * 100-500 Prayer experience. * Runes * Ores * Seeds * Coins * Uncut gems * Herbs Upon completing the task of fighting the thing under the bed, the player will receive Hitpoints experience. Trivia * If you choose the option "three gods?" after you complete Curse of the Empty Lord and Desert Treasure, the Old Man will get angry with you. * He asks for "arrowheads", rather than the synonymous arrowtips, which is what they are called in RuneScape. * He refers to bronze swords as "bronze shortswords". This is what they were called before an update and also in RuneScape Classic. * It was commonly believed that a blue partyhat would be the final reward from the seemingly never-ending tasks, as the tasks got longer. * As stated above, the Wise Old Man will not accept bank notes, asking what use they would be to him. This is likely connected to the security footage, in which the Wise Old Man breaks into the Draynor Bank. * He gives runes as a reward, despite claiming to be low on runes.